1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a nail gun and more specifically, to a nail output nozzle mounting to a nail outlet port of the nail gun. The nail output nozzle has its parts quick-releasably disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the nailing operation of a nail gun, nails may be jammed in the nail outlet port of the nail magazine. Therefore, the nail output nozzle of a regular nail gun is made detachable. By means of a quick-release design, the nail output nozzle is quickly detachable for clearing a nail jam.
FIG. 1 illustrates a quick-releasable nail output nozzle for a nail gun according to the prior art. As illustrated, the nail output nozzle comprises a nozzle base 2 and a nozzle cover 3. The nozzle base 2 is fixedly fastened to a nail outlet port of a nail magazine 1, having a nail output groove (not shown) longitudinally formed on the front side for guiding out a bar of nails. The nozzle cover 3 is fastened to the nozzle base 2 by means of swivel hook 4. When fastened up the swivel hook 4, the nozzle cover 3 is secured to the nozzle base 2.
Because the nozzle cover 3 is clamped on the nozzle base 2, it is prohibited from horizontal displacement (in FIG. 1). However, this design has no means to prohibit the nozzle cover 3 from vertical displacement (in FIG. 1) relative to the nozzle base 2. During a nailing operation, the nozzle cover 3 may be vibrated and forced away from the nozzle base 2, causing accidental injury.